Something New Everyday
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Okay, so it wasn’t the smartest thing he ever said. But with a little help from Izzy, Ezekiel is about to learn something new. Main Pairing: Ezekiel/Izzy, side pairings: Harold/Eva, Duncan/LeShawna, Tyler/Lindsey


**Something New Everyday**

**Title:** Something New Everyday

**Summary:** Okay, so it wasn't the smartest thing he ever said. But with a little help from Izzy, Ezekiel is about to learn something new.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama Island.

**Pairings:** main: Ezekiel/Izzy, side: Harold/Eva, Duncan/LeShawna, Tyler/Lindsey

**Warnings:** Some language, humour, fluff

**Winter-Rae:** The gauntlet has been thrown my friends! Well, not really. But I was dared to try this pairing by** Imagi** so I thought, why not? Anyway, enjoy this new pairing of the crack variety.

_Italics- Flashbacks_

* * *

**Something New Everyday**

"_Well, guys are much stronger and better at sports than girls are."_

'Talk about sticking my foot into my big mouth,' Ezekiel belittled himself for probably the hundredth time since those words were spoken. He never thought in a million years that his way of thinking was so wrong. It was all he had ever known.

"_My dad told me to look out for the girls here eh. And help them in case they can't keep up."_

'Thanks a lot dad,' he thought angrily, 'That little piece of advice nearly got me killed!'

He shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he walked aimlessly through the campgrounds, avoiding contact with the others when he could. He used to think that his father's advice was the best, but after today he was second guessing it.

"_At least he doesn't think guys are smarter than girls."_

"_But they are."_

'How was I supposed to know eh?' Ezekiel thought to himself as he trudged along the Dock of Shame, the dock he would no doubt be walking across that night after the marshmallow ceremony. Not that he really cared; he didn't even want to be on this island game show in the first place. It was his father's idea.

'Another brilliant idea on his part," Ezekiel thought sarcastically. Pulled his hands out from his pockets and crossed his arms over his chest.

'I listen to that man way too much eh,' he thought. He sat on the dock Indian style and set his chin in his hands as he watched the water. It churned slightly in the breeze.

Ezekiel rubbed his throat and sighed, he was pretty sure that Eva would have broken his neck if Geoff hadn't stepped in. He had no idea how tough Eva was, it was actually really scary. It was probably for the best that he said what he said, he didn't belong here. These people had more experiences than he did when it came to how things really worked.

"I was hoping this would be fun eh," he muttered to no one in particular, since no one was around, "Too good to be true I suppose. Dad's gonna snap on me now."

Ezekiel frowned and got to his feet, he started to pace. He could just see how that conversation with his dad would go.  
"Son, I'm very disappointed in you," Ezekiel said, mocking his father voice, "You let yourself get beat up by a girl and was the very first person to get kicked off. Where's your backbone son?"

He then switched to his own voice.

"Well you see dad, if you weren't such a backwards hillbilly, maybe I would have had a better idea of what to and what not to say eh."

Of course Ezekiel wouldn't really say what he just rehearsed, as much as he might want too. He was kinda scared of his dad; the guy could be really mean when something didn't go his way. Ezekiel kicked at one of the planks on the dock. The unsteady structure gave a loud creak but stayed up.

Not like any of this really mattered. He would be home soon and would be able to put the whole experience behind him. He enjoyed being homeschooled, but now he was thinking about asking to be switched into an actual school.

"And it's not like I'm ever gonna see these people again anyway right?"

"You always talk to yourself Shorty?"

Ezekiel jumped and turned around to see Izzy watching him. In her hands she held a fishing pole and an axe. He wasn't sure what she was doing with the two said objects but she had a huge grin on her face.

"You're not going to chop me up and use me as bait for what I said are you eh?" he asked her. Izzy looked at the two objects in her hands and laughed. She dropped them and shook her head.

"No way!" she said, "Fish don't like people, well most don't, maybe sharks and piranhas. I had a pet piranha once, it got my finger."

She held up her right hand and sure enough middle finger was missing. Ezekiel's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Just kidding!" Izzy said, she lifted up the supposed missing finger. Ezekiel took note that she was flipping him off on national television, but it was nothing he didn't deserve.

"So," Izzy said as she started to walk across the dock on her hands, "What are you doing out here all by your lonesome Shorty?"

"Reflecting eh."

"On what?"

"What's it to you eh?" Ezekiel asked and he sat on the dock again, "Why are you talking to me anyway?"

"Well I can't talk to myself anymore!" Izzy replied as she took a seat next to him, "They tried to lock me up once for that!"

Ezekiel wasn't too sure what to make of Izzy. She was certainly an odd character, but she was talking to him, which was more then he could say for all of the others. Of course he wasn't really helping matters either by avoiding all of them.

"What's your name again Shorty?" Izzy asked him, "I forgot. I have a really good memory it's just short."

"Ezekiel."

"Zeke, nice name, can I call you Zeke?"

"Sure, and you're Izzy eh?"

"Isabella is actually my first name," she told him, "But I think Izzy sounds more fun!"

Ezekiel fell silent. Izzy watched him for a moment and arched an eyebrow.

"Hey," she said, taking on a soft, uncharacteristic tone, "Don't feel too bad. We all say crazy stuff we don't mean."

"But I did mean it," Ezekiel replied, "That's the problem."

"Oh?"

"My dad taught me that all girls are weaker and need a man's help, I thought everyone thought the same way."

Izzy laughed.

"I once carried a one hundred and fifty pound man out of a burning building!" she said, "Of course I also accidently lit the house one fire..."

Ezekiel raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't my fault!" Izzy said, "The container said it was microwavable! Aside from that, could your dad lift two hundred pounds?"

Ezekiel pondered on that for a moment. His dad made Harold look buff.

"No."

"There you go," Izzy chirped, "I'm stronger than your dad and I'm only 16, how do you like them apples Zeke?"

Ezekiel smiled.

"I guess so, but still...he always says that guys are stronger and smarter than girls, how does that work? I don't get it. I mean sure some girls aren't too bright but I have seen some equally dumb guys before."

"You're dad's just trying to make you like him," Izzy pointed out. Ezekiel scoffed and fell silent. Izzy raised an eyebrow and then got an idea.

"You're mom's a girl right?"

Ezekiel looked at her with a look that said, 'Duh.' She held up her hands in mock surrender.

"Ha-ha, my bad," she said, "Of course she is, so your mom is too then."

"I'm not really following you eh?"

"Your mom," Izzy repeated, a bright smile forming, "She lacks both strength and intelligence. Of course if you ask me it makes perfect sense."

"What's the supposed to mean eh?" Ezekiel demanded, growing angry with the odd girl.

"Well come on," she said, still smiling, "She'd have to be dumb to stick around with you and your dad."

"My mom is the strongest and smartest person I know eh!" Ezekiel snapped at her getting to his feet, "You don't know anything about her! She's..."

Ezekiel trialed off when he saw how Izzy was looking at him; her smile was full of pity. It was as if she felt sorry that he had been isolated for so long with a backwards father who really had no idea how things worked.

"Oh," he said, "I see what you're doing."

"What am I doing?" Izzy asked him.

"Trying to get me to see that girls are both smart and strong, like my mom."

"Give him a prize!" Izzy squealed as she latched onto him and hugged him, "Well done!"

Ezekiel blushed three shades of red. He never had a girl this close to him before. Girls didn't like him, let alone latch onto him and hug him. Izzy did have very soft skin though... He shook his head.

"Let go of me eh!"

Izzy did as he asked and he fell on his rear with a dull thud.

"The moral here my short friend," Izzy explained, "Is too treat girls the same way you treat your mom, with love and respect! You'd be surprised at how much farther you'll get in life and in love."

Ezekiel took what she said and let it sink in for a moment. All of the other guys on the island seemed to respect the girls, so why couldn't he do it too?

"Alright Izzy," he said, "I'll try eh."

"Good for you Zeke!"

Ezekiel sighed.

"Not that it really matters though eh."

"How so?"

"I'm gonna be kicked of tonight before I have a chance to show everyone my new leaf, what should I do eh?"

"Duh," Izzy said as she knocked her knuckles lightly on his forehead, "Apologize dummy!"

Ezekiel looked up at her as if she was insane.

"They'll kill me eh!"

"No worries," Izzy said as she scooped him up in her arms and proceeded to carry him bridal style, "Izzy likes you and she'll protect you!"

Ezekiel blushed again.

"Ezekiel's starting to like Izzy too."

* * *

"Next time I see that little punk I'm gonna break his legs," Eva growled as she cracked her knuckles. She was speaking with some of the other girls who were just as annoyed as she was with Ezekiel's comments.

The guys however, while they were annoyed by Ezekiel's point of view on women, were enjoying watching their rants. Especially Harold as he watched Eva's mood grow even darker and more dangerous.

"Ever notice," he began, "That girls are really hot when they're mad?"

Geoff laughed at him.

"Dude is so crushing on the raging chick!"

"Idiot," Harold retorted, "I am not!"

"Well you're gonna get to see her in full form soon," Duncan mused, nodding towards one of the paths, "Here comes Izzy and Mr. Sexist now."

The guys watched as the two entered the clearly. Izzy was holding Ezekiel's hand with a content smile on her face. Ezekiel on the other hand looked as if he was about to wet his pants. And if Duncan had to guess, he most certainly would when Eva got her hands on him.

"Hey you guys!" Izzy sang out waving to them. Eva and the others looked at her.

"You're so dead!" Eva said when she saw Ezekiel. She stalked towards him. Izzy planted herself firmly in front of him and when Eva drew her fist back to hit her she closed her eyes. Izzy's nose was saved by LeShawna as she grabbed Eva's arm.

"Hold up girl," she said firmly, "Izzy's got nothing to do with this."

"She's trying to hide him!"

"Eva come on, stop it," Bridgette said.

"Bridgette's right, this is stupid," LeShawna said, "You need to relax!"

Eva glared at her.

"Maybe I'll break your nose too and then kill him!"

"Hey, back off!" Duncan said, coming to LeShawna's side.

"You wanna piece of me too Mould Head."

"Don't you call him that!" LeShawna snapped.

Soon the whole group was yelling, fighting and calling each other some sort of name. The only exceptions were: Noah, as he was reading a book, Owen and Geoff, who were trying to stop the fighting, Lindsey and Tyler, they were too busy undressing each other with their eyes, and of course Izzy and Ezekiel. He looked up at the red head.

"Maybe this was a bad idea eh?" he asked. Izzy laughed.

"This is nothing!" she said, "You should see my family reunions!"

Izzy grabbed Owen and climbed up onto his shoulders. She then stuck two fingers into her mouth and let out a shrill whistle. The others stopped their fighting and glared at her.

"Alright hey there," she said, "Are you all ready to rock!"

Everyone exchanged confused looks. Izzy laughed.

"Oops, wrong occasion, anyway, Zeke has something he wants to say and you all better listen!"

She hopped off of Owen's shoulders and stood next to Ezekiel, smiling at him. As the others glared at him Ezekiel swallowed. He stepped forward and looked at the girls, determined to make this sound as sincere as possible.

"Ladies," he started, "I'm really sorry eh. I didn't know it at the time but what I said was really wrong."

Some of the girls exchanged looks as he went on with his apology.

"I don't really expect anyone to forgive me eh. But I didn't want to leave the island without letting you girls know that I'm sorry."

An awkward silence came over the two teams when he finished. Ezekiel sighed. He certainly felt better for saying it but he wasn't expecting anyone to say that it was okay or that they forgive him.

Izzy, however, was beaming at the shorter teen.

"Awww, isn't he just the sweetest thing ever!" she squealed, "Cute too!"

She snatched him up in a firm embrace and kissed his cheek. Ezekiel blushed and the other's jaws all dropped open.

"Izzy, girl, you have issues," LeShawna told her.

"Ezekiel likes her issues," the short teen said with a silly grin on his face. Izzy laughed and looked at the girls.

"What do you say ladies?" she asked, "That sounded pretty sincere too me!"

"Forget it," Eva said stubbornly.

"I'll let it slide I guess," LeShawna mused, "Just this once though."

Ezekiel was sure she was only saying this to spite Eva, but nonetheless he was thankful.

"I don't care either way," Heather said, "It's really up to the Killer Bass girls. They hold his fate in their hands."

Eva glared at the other Killer Bass girls; Courtney, Bridgette, Katie and Sadie.

"Not a chance," Courtney said, "As a C.I.T, I can't condone sexist comments."

"I'll forgive him if you'll forgive him!" Katie said to Sadie. Sadie smiled.

"Well, everyone deserves a second chance right?" she asked.

"That's just what I was thinking!" Katie said.

"Oh my gosh, great minds think alike!" Sadie chirped.

It now fell to Bridgette.

"I think we should discuss this as a team!" she said, "I don't want all of this pressure. We have to decide as a team to vote off anyway."

She looked at Ezekiel and Izzy apologetically.

"Sorry you two," she said, "I do think it's great he apologized but stuff like this is too much for me."

Izzy nodded with a smile.

"It's all good Bridgette!" she said, "While you all decide I get to have him all to myself!"

The Killer Bass team cringed. They hadn't known Izzy for very long but she did seem the type to hook up with the oddest character. And Ezekiel certainly fit that description.

"And the freaks find love," Duncan said.

"I still think we should vote him off," Courtney said.

"I'm still going with you," Duncan told her, "He jumped after all."

"You can't!" she snapped, "I'm a C.I.T! You all need me!"

"What is a C.I.T anyway?" Geoff whispered to Bridgette who shrugged.

* * *

"Isn't this exciting?" Izzy asked Ezekiel, "It's like you're a death row inmate, waiting for the jury to decide your fate; gas chamber, lethal injection or the electric chair! Oh that reminds me of The Green Mile! I loved that movie."

Ezekiel didn't reply. It was getting close to the marshmallow ceremony and his stomach was doing flip flops. He had to admit though; he did feel like he was an inmate of some kind. He just hoped the jury came back with a positive sentence.

"Hey," Izzy said suddenly, "I know what will make you feel better."

"What?" he asked, he was willing to try anything now. Izzy grabbed him and planted a kiss right on his lips.

"Let's make out!"

* * *

Later that evening at the marshmallow ceremony Ezekiel had never felt more nervous. Geoff had given him a thumbs up while DJ had given him a friendly slap on the back. Ezekiel wouldn't have minded that but DJ was so strong that he accidently knocked him over.

"Oh sorry man!" he said as he helped him up, "My bad."

"It's alright eh."

Katie and Sadie even offered him friendly smiles.

"Good luck Zeke!" they said. He was surprised at how fast Izzy's nickname for him had spread, most of the Killer Bass team, save for the ones who were still angry at him, called him Zeke now.

They all sat around the fire and watched as Chris held up a plate full of marshmallows. Ezekiel looked around the campfire and was shocked to see Izzy waving to him from a nearby tree. What the heck was she doing here? Offering him support? Maybe, and he liked the idea. He waved back to her and then listened as Chris started to give out the marshmallows.

Everyone who deserved one got one and it was now it was down to him and Courtney. Ezekiel trembled and swallowed. He was surprised that a couple of hours could change his perception on things; he wanted to stay here now. Not just for the possibility at winning some money but the chance to show everyone that people could change.

And of course making out with Izzy again was an added bonus.

"Ezekiel."

"WHAT!"

Upon hearing his name and Courtney's shrike Ezekiel guess his hopes came true, he was going to be staying. Chris handed him his marshmallow.

"I heard about your new leaf kid," he said, "Good job."

"I won't stand for this!" Courtney screamed as Chef started to drag her towards the Dock of Shame and the boat that waited, "I'm a C.I.T for fuck sakes!"

"Whoa, that's gonna have to be edited out," Chris said with a snicker.

Ezekiel stood with the rest of his team and watched as Courtney was tossed onto the boat.

"Bye Courtney eh," he called out waving, "I hope the C.I.T thing works out for you!"

He ducked as she threw a rock at his head.

"Whoa, do all girls have nasty tempers eh?" he asked Duncan. The punk shrugged.

"I think it's just the C.I.T ones."

"YAY ZEKE!"

Ezekiel was caught around the waist by Izzy and hugged tightly.

"You're staying!" she laughed, "Izzy is so happy!"

Ezekiel returned her hug and then rested his lips on hers, taking her by surprise. Once their kiss ended Izzy was blushing almost as badly as he had been earlier.

"Not bad for a being homeschooled eh?" he asked her. Izzy giggled.

"You're practically a pro Zeke!"

The Killer Bass team, with Izzy tagging along, returned to their cabin in order to plan for the next challenge. Geoff stood by the campfire scratching his head with a confused look on his face.

"Seriously guys, what's a C.I.T?" he asked as he hurried after them.

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Awww, that was soooooo much fun! I loved writing Izzy, she friggin' rocks! Anyone know the answer to Geoff's question? Cause I sure don't! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this. You can expect more from me soon! Thanks for reading and cheers!


End file.
